


The Fragrance

by EchoShim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	1. Chapter 1

“巴基在哪儿？”  
这是史蒂夫醒来后的第一句话。  
山姆望着哥们儿惨不忍睹的俊脸，为难地挠了挠后脑勺。  
“他受伤了还是……”  
“不不不，”眼看病号妄图下地，山姆及时出言制止，并把人按回床上，“你的巴基活得好好的，就是出了点岔子。”  
“什么？”  
疼痛在精神松懈之后开始肆虐。史蒂夫舔着干裂的唇，撕扯下一块死皮。只要巴基没事，所有的问题都不是问题。  
山姆伺候着人喝完大半杯温水才告知对方个中原委。  
“当时你们分开行动，在你中弹昏迷后，他坠海了。”  
刚被滋润过的喉咙再次焦灼如火烧。史蒂夫听到二把手报告爱人失去记忆，快速从满脑子的乱麻线中扯出一根。  
“他失联了多久？”  
“四个小时。”  
“定位系统不应该出差错。”  
镶嵌在对戒里的芯片贴在两人胸前，各自伴着心跳律动。  
“你怀疑有人布局？”山姆摆正水杯，续道，“是很奇怪，他不记得一切。我原本以为是记忆倒退，但他不认识我们中的任何一个。”  
“他在哪个家？”  
“别墅。斯特兰奇说良好的环境有利于患者恢复。”  
史蒂夫指指衣柜，山姆转身取出个纸袋。男人有些费劲地换好衣服，就此出院。

他靠在车厢后座的靠背上，面色不佳。  
从有记忆开始，巴基就是自己的一切。在孤儿院摸爬滚打的童年记忆晦暗无光，被抛弃的孩子们早早拾起成人的面具，努力演着纯真可爱，只为新家里的饱餐新衣。无人光顾时，这里又会成为恃强凌弱的战场。幼年的史蒂夫瘦小且倔，被大孩子欺负也不开口求饶，只一次次地站起来，唇角紧抿，眼神桀骜。  
巴基对此深觉头疼，自己不过比史蒂夫大三个月，活得却像半个妈。这种情况只有两个结果，单挑成功或者一起被打。前者是自己掏出珍贵的糖果硬塞给对方以作安抚，后者是尽力护着史蒂夫，咬牙等待修女嬷嬷来救人。再之后就是狼狈地靠在一起各自发呆，直到熄灯的钟声响起，换个阵地继续互相依偎取暖。  
“我会陪你到生命的最后。”  
史蒂夫想起这句承诺，无措地捏紧拳头。他不知道要如何面对一个完全不记得自己的巴基。这个问题从不在自己的思考范围内，因为他们似乎生来便在一起，也仅有彼此而已。

巴基坐在花园的石凳上，无聊望天。其实在哪呆着都一样，脑袋里空空如也，按部就班的几天格外漫长，早睡早起一日三餐，养老生活一点也不美好。他想起别墅里随处可见的合影，照片上的金发男人健壮俊美，亲昵地环着自己。这是他的男朋友，或者说，丈夫。谢天谢地，史蒂夫没有什么怪癖，相册里尺度最大的不过是接吻。  
被别人告知身份的滋味很奇特。巴基在那一刻对幼崽们睁眼认亲的本能感同身受。山姆说到口干舌燥时，自己面前的笔记本写满了密密麻麻的正反三页。  
“他现在在哪儿？”  
“在医院里躺着当木乃伊。”  
山姆闻言连忙抹掉嘴边水渍，笑容欣慰。嫂夫人恢复记忆似乎指日可待，毕竟对方已经开始关心陌生的另一半。  
“我只是随口问问。”  
他合上笔记本，暂时没有探病的打算。倒也不是绝情，巴基看着玻璃杯中悬浮的冰块，承认自己是在畏惧。眼下，史蒂夫 · 罗杰斯只是个陌生的名字，过去那些亲密接触与负距离交流，现在来看完全是无稽之谈。一觉醒来发现左手的机械臂已经够惊悚了，再加上Omega的第二性别与复杂身份，头疼。

初夏是蔷薇的盛会，她们仰着淡粉色的小脸，静静谛听周遭一切声响。  
史蒂夫在青年身后两米开外处收住脚步。他希望这是另一半的恶作剧，只不过演得太真，骗过了所有观众。但这种假设成立的概率无限趋近于零。  
他听到了身后被刻意放重的脚步声，略微挺直脊背等待对方开口。男人别扭的开场白有点搞笑。自己以前喜欢果汁软糖么？  
口袋里常备的糖驱散了一点尴尬气氛。史蒂夫望着前面不远的睡莲池，依旧心存希望。  
“你肯定认识我。”  
“不。”  
巴基否认后继续与黏在后槽牙上的软糖搏斗，直到自己获胜才定心交谈。  
“你在撒谎。”  
“我跟你好兄弟的男朋友不一样，虽然名字很像。”  
山姆列出的人物关系表极其详细，甚至还有时间线。但自己对他们真的毫无印象。脑子里大团的空白，零星点缀着笔记里的内容。  
明知道斯特兰奇的诊断结果不会出错，这是再正宗不过的固执己见。史蒂夫觉得两人需要好好谈谈。  
“山姆不知道我们前二十年的事，有兴趣听听吗？”、  
巴基点点头：“当然。”

缓缓合上的书房大门吱呀声婉转。两人中间隔着张木质小圆桌，绝对的安全距离。史蒂夫少见地没有坐直身体，而是随意地靠在椅背上。愈合的伤口开始痛痒，他真的没太多心力维持仪态。  
“我们两个在孤儿院认识的，当时你五岁，比我大三个月。你很照顾我，我那时身体不好，很瘦，没少被欺负。”  
漂亮的绿色眼睛闻言开始扑闪，仿佛蝴蝶翅膀轻颤。巴基想象不出面前男人宛如豆芽菜的样子。好奇并未驱使青年打断对方回忆往事，他低头在笔记本上写了三两个词。  
“在那里一直混到青春期，我们才被收养。当然，如果不是因为我，你早就离开了孤儿院。皮尔斯是第一个跟你谈成条件的，他同意带走我们两个。”  
史蒂夫说到这，表情忽然阴冷下来。他盯着对面青年的机械臂，修剪整齐的指甲狠狠扎进掌心的肉里。  
“皮尔斯是当地有名的黑帮头子，喜欢从小豢养杀手。他来的那次，正好看到你在收拾经常找我茬的两个人。再之后我们过上了一直期望的温饱日子。训练很累，以我当时的身体素质根本撑不下来。你阻止我参加血清人体实验，安慰我说等分化成Alpha就会好。记得约翰 · 施密特吗？如果不是你拦着，我也会成为他那个样子。”  
巴基依旧认真地做着笔记，史蒂夫觉得下一章节会让对方放弃记录。  
“没过多久，你成年了。分化期推迟了大概三个周。某天半夜你忽然开始发热，我找出退烧针想给你打，闻到香味才知道这是初次分化的情热。你不愿意成为别人的附属品，所以打了大概六支抑制剂才熬过发情期。”  
自己的信息素很怪。血液的腥，烟草的辣，淡淡地混在蜂蜜的甜香中，诡异地好闻。巴基能想象当时的自己有多崩溃，但有些东西注定不能更改。  
“你很快接受了第二性别，更加卖力地训练，想证明自己不比Alpha们差。出色的Omega可遇不可求。我很担心你会被派去执行那种需要出卖色相的任务。在皮尔斯有这个想法之前，我提早进入了分化期。”  
力量在身体里急速膨胀的滋味很难用语言描述详尽，或许可以概括为“新生”。巴基说得没错，病猫在分化期后成为雄狮，自此他们可以真正地并肩战斗。成为Alpha的好处不少，最重要的是能帮巴基挡掉烂桃花。  
史蒂夫停下话头，沉默持续了半分钟。青年放下圆珠笔，扬眉示意对方继续。  
“我当时想趁着发情期强奸你。”  
他开始后悔自己刚才的催促。青紫伤痕掩盖不住男人的英俊，顶着端正严肃的一张脸耍流氓，很撩。但自己是要被上的那一个，尴尬与羞赧平分秋色。  
“我没得逞。你把我打了一顿。”  
史蒂夫揉着左臂的肱二头肌，想起当年被巴基扎了快一打抑制剂的惨痛经历。  
“你说不想被自己养大的崽子上，同时警告我如果敢用信息素做点什么，兄弟都没得当。”  
“那我们怎么在一起的？”  
对于爱情故事，自己没多大兴趣。总不可能听完史蒂夫的深情告白后立马你侬我侬，但直觉告诉自己，机械臂与这个时间点有关。  
史蒂夫喝了一口已经恢复到常温的果汁，就着齿间残留的甜叙述酸涩。  
“我们两个搭档做单的效率很高，可以说从没失过手。我们二十三岁的那一年，皮尔斯安排了我最不想执行的任务。我争辩说不用所谓的里应外合，跟之前一样做掉目标人物抢来情报就好，但他坚持如此，说这是在教我成为领导者，用最小的投入获取最大化利益，同时也在帮我去除心魔。”  
一个被寄予厚望的接班人不应该有感情上的致命弱点，史蒂夫明白养父的意思。但他不可能放下巴基。  
青年对此不以为意，不过是演戏卖乖，摸到情报传给史蒂夫就能脚底抹油似的溜走。虽说没枪战刺激，但危险系数降低不少。  
“我打算做完这一单就带你走，反正挣来的钱够花两辈子，我对皮尔斯的位置没多大兴趣，”史蒂夫非常不想回忆那次任务，他放低声调，语速减慢，“我们都认为格伦不过是条色狼，喜欢漂亮的年轻男孩。但事实要恶心得多。你的手，是他让人砍掉的，这是他所谓的高级爱好。”  
圆珠笔在纸上按出一个蓝点，他抬起脸，满眼的凉意。  
“最后我杀了他？”  
“是。四肢都砍掉了，我动的手。”  
巴基搓着左手冰凉的金属食指，再次示意男人继续。  
“那次是我们第一次失手。皮尔斯没有责怪。他花大价钱弄了来机械臂，我不同意安装，因为这需要再次截肢，从肩膀开始。他说这会成为你的新生，就像我当年分化一样。我想带着还在昏迷的你逃走，在快要成功时被扎了镇定剂丢进了禁闭室。”  
“你情况稳定之后，我标记了你。我们依旧给他卖命。半年后，我坐上了他想让我坐的位置。”  
史蒂夫至今记得僵在对方脸上的微笑，奇怪的欣慰与满足印在干涸的猩红之上。他蹲下身，替养父合上了眼睛。  
“你忘记了以前所有的事情，这没什么。我们可以从头开始。我会陪你到生命的最后。”  
巴基无措地移开眼睛，告白突如其来，杀伤力不小。  
史蒂夫看出青年的局促，准备先行离开。在拉开木门时，他听到青年的声音。  
“我没有闻到你的信息素。”  
“因为你不太喜欢，我一直用去味剂遮掩。”  
“理由？”  
男人转过身，蓝眸紧盯对方：“你说闻多了容易发情。”  
如何完美应对正经人开黄腔，大概是自己恢复记忆之外的另一件重要事。巴基垂眸盯着被翻到空白页的笔记本，心尖五味杂陈。

“小美人鱼，你的王子有想起什么吗？”  
山姆将详细的调查文件放到桌上，同时督促男人吃药。后者干嚼完一把药片后解开牛皮纸袋，抽出薄薄的几张纸仔细阅读。  
“排查过这间小酒馆吗？”史蒂夫开口问道。  
“当然，他们没有营业执照，所以不敢报警，打算等人醒过来，让他自己去找条子。”  
“那为什么要救人？”  
“老板的妈清晨去海边散步时发现的。我本来打算都抓回来问个清楚，但那种地方人多口杂，去喝酒的又都是熟人，肯定会惹出乱子，只能全天盯着，目前无异常。”  
史蒂夫意识到自己刚才的语气过于强硬，他抹了一把唇上的胡须，叹了口气。  
“我没有责备的意思，我只是……”  
“我知道，”山姆对两人的感情再清楚不过，他拍了拍男人的肩头，“巴基会恢复的。”  
“我还是放心不下，”史蒂夫摇摇头，“马上联系苏睿。”  
山姆犹疑地开口：“你怀疑是洗脑？”  
“希望是我想多了。”  
雄狮在夕阳中露出一点疲态，而双眸晶亮。


	2. Chapter 2

一眼望不到头的恢复期着实无聊。即使身处豪宅，巴基每天常呆的地方不过书房与训练场两处。失去记忆，万幸手还没生。结束畅快淋漓的一轮，青年坐下暂时休息。  
故事会以后，史蒂夫不常露面。青年叼着果汁袋子，轻松之余有点失落。对方没有像言情剧男主一样当复读机，这很舒服，而同时自己又想多了解一些往事，权当解闷。他们做了十九年的朋友，六年的恋人，期间发生的事绝对不是三两个小时就能说清的。  
史蒂夫来到打靶室，看到青年正在出神。他在距离对方很远的地方开口提醒，生怕丁点的情绪波动影响到记忆的恢复。两人打完招呼后开始各自寻找话题。同时扯出话头的尴尬被笑声化解。  
“山姆说我们常住的地方是间小公寓。”巴基喝完果汁，捏着包装袋不住揉搓。  
“我们一早说好在布鲁克林买房子，大小够睡觉就行。那是用第一单酬金买的。”  
“你很爱他。”  
“你就是他。”  
巴基对“我爱你”这句表白，向来羞于开口。史蒂夫扭头望着再熟悉不过的侧颜，很想拥抱对方。而医嘱上白纸黑字的“减少情绪起伏”，代表两人暂时不能太过亲昵。心动事小，万一引起青年的反抗，得不偿失。  
“要出去逛逛吗？”  
男人重开话题，觉得该带白狼出去放放风。他可不要当第二个索尔。

傍晚时分的城郊集市，是松枝烤肉与冰镇啤酒的主场。两人坐在户外卡座，闻着炭火特殊的香味偶尔对视。  
他原本以为杀手出门扔个垃圾都得帽子墨镜口罩全副武装，如今坐在人堆里喝酒，太不真实了。除了前几天频繁的心理引导与测试，今晚的出游算首次休闲活动。  
史蒂夫不时瞥一眼青年扎在脑后的小揪揪，很想伸手捏一捏。咬准巴基第二性别的人不多，可以说屈指可数。行事果决，眉眼凌厉，再加上不够媚的信息素，巴恩斯先生与传统意义上的撩人魅物们的确有所出入。

“我是不是太不像个Omega了，或许应该把头发留长？”  
无数次被甜香浓郁的同类攀上肩头后，巴基觉得自己该做点儿什么。青年放弃了进一步朝史蒂夫过渡的想法，乖巧地扎起头发对镜刮去胡子。男人揽过他的肩，在锁骨处啃出一颗小树莓。

过去太甜，对比眼下，仿佛在吃自己的醋。史蒂夫伸指点在青年手背，示意对方到了回家时间。  
数天来第一次的肢体接触，没有想象中的抗拒。巴基带着点微醺站起身，一点儿橙花的味道刮过鼻尖。他从自己身上闻到过这种带着清苦的香，与蜂蜜味融合得很好。喝下的酒精开始发酵，青年莫名生出一股燥热。史蒂夫注意到他耳垂泛出淡淡的粉，即刻取出车里备用的去味剂喷了两下。  
原本以为男人是坏心眼调戏，现在看来是实话无误。巴基有那么一点点鄙夷自己，仅仅闻了Alpha攻击性最低的前调就蠢蠢欲动。

山姆驱车离开时正巧遇上深夜归家的一对。  
他按下车窗玻璃吹了个口哨：“我还以为今晚你们不回来了。毕竟酒驾不安全，我们可是守法的好黑帮。”  
“没喝，被果汁撑得不行，”史蒂夫指指挚友锃光瓦亮的墨镜，“走夜路还戴这个？”  
“怕被你们俩闪瞎眼，谁知道会不会出门看见车震。”  
巴基推上车门，对出现在两人打趣中的自己不太在意。他在想以前与山姆侃侃而谈的另一个自己。

夜色中寂静的庭院徒增几分诡异。他们并肩走过喷泉，水花调皮地蹦上臂膀。  
“孤儿院的水池里有时会有几枚硬币，”史蒂夫想起往事，声音很轻，“我们两个以前真的不怕死，经常半夜偷偷溜出宿舍跳进去摸。”  
“捡到以后呢？”  
巴基想起男人随身带着的糖，怀疑对方幼年是否因沉迷零食才长不高。  
“攒着，等冰激凌车来，你会跳出去买甜筒。”  
青年并没有料到后续。  
“送给那个叫‘多洛莉丝’的红发女孩子。”  
“我没有给你买？”他不太相信。  
史蒂夫再一次后槽牙发酸：“没有。你说我胃不好。”  
“所以睡前要来一个吗？”  
巴基说这话时，左脚已经踏上了客厅台阶。他回身向后看，语调里有一点抱歉。男人望着月下莹然的一双眼，轻轻点了点头。

清新的薄荷味带走了香草的醇厚。巴基吐出口中泡沫，拿起毛巾随意抹了下唇角。他好像开始喜欢跟史蒂夫待在一起的感觉。舒适，温暖，安全，没有被强加的臣服，反而自己才是主导。他躺到床上，望着天花板沉思。男人在隔壁客房休息，没有半点越矩的意思。他忽然明白了，当年以绝交威胁对方的自己为何在变故之后主动要求标记。因为信任与爱。

露水弥漫的清晨，操着慈母心的猎鹰带着早餐归巢。  
昨晚是史蒂夫出院后第一次留宿别墅，他希望能发生点什么。这个想法似乎有些变态。山姆端着咖啡反省前一秒龌龊的自己，而后自我安慰这是正事，不谈性质，只看结果。两人同时推门出来，边下楼边问早安。山姆在心里冲黑狮默默竖起中指。  
在巴基先一步离开去饭后散步时，他扯住收拾外卖袋子的人，语气里是百分百的恨铁不成钢。  
“盖着棉被纯聊天就算了，怎么连床都没上？”  
“虽然我很确定他现在也不会因为那事冲我拔枪，但我不想当强奸犯，”史蒂夫握拳敲在对方肩头，“你昨晚说什么来着？我们是守法的好黑帮。”  
“那我建议你们去公寓住，别墅这么大，你们各自待着，一天也碰不了几次面。多制造点相处机会，就算他想不起来，也会重新爱上你。”  
“这个提议不错，但我怕他钻牛角尖。”  
史蒂夫说完望向屋外花园的某处，目光缱绻。山姆捂着半张脸，演着牙痛。

公寓不大，整户面积加起来可能还不够别墅的一个偏厅。巴基把拎包丢进衣柜，手向后撑在床上看屋外的阴天。住在哪儿无所谓，反正自己一点都想不起来。史蒂夫洗好水果后过来敲门。青年应了一声，起身拉开虚掩的门去喝下午茶。  
傍晚时分，走廊里脚步声四起，房客们在工作结束之后强撑笑脸寒暄几句。巴基站到玄关处听了片刻，随后走回沙发。史蒂夫换了个频道，不知如何开口告诉对方整栋楼都在他们名下，住客名单一清二楚，甚至还能往上刨三代。  
我有一个富豪朋友，我学他买楼？史蒂夫被自己的想法逗乐，他捏碎盐焗杏仁的外壳，拈起坚果喂给身旁人。青年嚼着果仁，明显感觉到对方心情不错，由失忆引发的的浮躁与迷惘似乎淡了一点。  
宵夜时间被冰激凌们承包。巴基打开冷藏室，各色口味齐全。他拿了一盒海盐芝士的，打算浇上黑咖啡吃。冰箱门关上的瞬间，一段桃色回忆挤进脑海。史蒂夫来到厨房望见对着冰箱出神的青年，轻轻唤了一声对方名字。巴基如梦初醒，扭头看到满脸关切的男人，差点就着往事余韵骂一句“变态”。  
“我先去洗澡。”  
他朝史蒂夫抛出冰激凌，随后快步走进浴室。握着冰凉纸杯的人数秒后低头微笑。

半个月搬一次家的人庆幸自己不认床。他抱着另一个枕头侧躺，梳理着最近恶补的人与事。苏睿的数次测验都没有进展，他开始确信自己如肥皂剧女主一般坠海失忆，只等着被真爱唤醒，再或者应激治病。洗衣液残留的薰衣草香催促青年进入梦乡，他连打几个呵欠，眼角湿润如露水侵染。  
史蒂夫在这一刻觉得自己像查房的修女嬷嬷。两人幼年所有的演技都用在了深夜的例行检查中。他们拉长呼吸频率，同时凌乱睡姿以假乱真。当巡夜人回到值班室休息，少年们的夜晚冒险正式拉开序幕。

他在梦里看到另一个自己被史蒂夫按在餐桌前大力疼爱。寂静之下的撞击与喘息格外清晰。而在下一秒，青年的视角与Alpha重合，被开垦至深红的穴口在吐出性器后来不及合拢，半融化的冰激凌在火烫甬道内迅速升温，随着内里浓腻白浊一同涌出，沾湿腿根。  
巴基猛地在床上坐起，额上一片热汗。他随手抹掉汗珠，重重躺回床上，甚至下意识地绷紧大腿，怕梦中的黏腻再度袭来。虽然重新认识的史蒂夫正经又深情，但直觉告诉自己，黑狮绝对不只有表面的温驯。至于白狼，他鼓起脸慢慢吐出一口气，暂时是迷茫的哈士奇幼崽。

隔天清晨，巴基顶着两坨不太明显的黑眼圈在厨房煮咖啡。男人的问安成功让自己手抖，他看了一眼更加失败的拉花，索性拿勺子搅拌均匀。  
“哪里不舒服吗？”  
史蒂夫知道对方不认床，也没有失眠的困扰，发情期还有两个月才到，排除之后只可能是身体突然出现不适。  
青年摇摇头：“没什么，做梦而已。”  
“是之前的事？”  
巴基看到了男人眼里的星星，更拉不下脸来告知对方实情。  
“梦见自己被砍断了手，”他随便扯了个谎，举起咖啡干杯，“我会想起来的。”  
史蒂夫端着拿铁，小心翼翼地单手环住青年。对方没有抗拒，反而轻轻靠向自己。慢慢来，他再一次告诫自己。但男人知道，只要巴基的一个眼神，所有防线即刻溃不成军。

破天荒的集体休假让不少帮众无聊到长蘑菇。山姆没有别的办法，只能将好战分子们分批分次送进索尔的地界。  
“史蒂夫打算造人，我得看着他手下，以后我是不是还得帮他带孩子？”  
猎鹰看着扯亲爹头发正开心的斯露德，理所应当地笑出一口大白牙。  
“也不差这一个。”  
“说不定巴基生一窝呢。”  
索尔拍着小女儿的后背，做鬼脸哄着她玩。山姆看着眼前其乐融融的一幕，觉得帮那对看孩子也不是不行——他差点忘了这是对外的说辞。

近来一个周相安无事，连小的摩擦都没，此处特指两人曾持续五分钟的冷战，因为薯条蘸酱出现分歧。腥风血雨时无比憧憬的退休生活很美好，如果巴基记得以前的一切，可称圆满。史蒂夫拨了两下吉他，觉得还是口琴适合自己。  
午觉醒来冲完凉的人拖着湿发走进客厅。他坐到窗前圆凳上，灌了大半瓶气泡水。眼看着史蒂夫拿来吹风机，青年摇了摇头。  
“现在是夏天。”  
抗议无效，随后各让一步折中成人工干发。他由着男人摆弄棕色的半长发，预备哪天剪成寸头省时省力。肢体接触微乎其微，但气氛亲昵。温热手指偶尔滑过耳廓后颈，若有似无的撩拨最动人心。  
史蒂夫抬眸迎接对方突然的直盯。手里抓着的湿软发丝似乎同目光一起幻化成蛇，缠住手腕向前蜿蜒。他顺势捧住青年侧脸，俯身轻吻在对方浅色的唇上。  
“奇怪吗？”  
巴基望着咫尺之外的蓝眸，发现一股湖绿融在其中。他轻轻摇头，脸上晕开微不可察的羞赧。  
“不。”

反正早晚都会发展到这一步，还不如提前享受。他趴在枕上，由着Alpha轻咬腺体。  
史蒂夫从青年肩后吻到腰侧，心里其实没底。以前的巴基也会这样直接，他不确定对方是想起了什么抑或只是兴致所致。说不想做是假的，他将人翻过来抱到膝上额头相抵。  
“觉得像偷情吗？”  
一副躯体被两个灵魂占据，沉睡的知悉一切，醒着的懵懂空白。巴基在公寓的这段时间很难不钻牛角尖，他想抓住过去的自己，而捕捉影子注定一无所获。  
“如果你想的话，我们可以再玩一次。但我现在只想干‘你’。”

雪松与广藿香的味道在空气中炸开。香气自Alpha腺体喷薄而出，原本的沉静舒缓变成压迫与挑逗。心口随即烧起的一把火让青年忍不住攥紧床单，濒临发情的滋味陌生又熟悉。自己对这味道是挺敏感的，巴基抬腿勾住男人的腰，准备迎接大家伙。  
距上次做也没过去很长时间。但就是，生疏。史蒂夫俯视对方带出点水意的绿眸，挺腰挤进湿热的穴中。他一直万分注意青年的神色，动作也不敢大开大合。日常交流感情搞得像破处。道上叱咤风云的黑狮难得怂一回。  
巴基不太舒服。也不是被顶得难受，心口突起的剧痛让他有点喘不过气，燥热一浪高过一浪，不全是情欲烧起来的火。青年小口吞吐信息素满满的空气，生怕自己没出息地提前进入发情期。  
“难受？”男人压着声线，在低喘的间隙体贴询问。  
他没回答，越发缠紧对方精壮的腰。

最后一根稻草名为理智。史蒂夫见此狠掐住身下人的腰，忘情抽插。闭眼享受的青年被越来越浓的信息素气味拖进虚幻。  
“杀了他。”冰冷男声不断重复着这个指令。  
巴基蓦地睁开眼，神情空洞。史蒂夫停下动作，犹疑地唤了对方一声。喉咙被掐紧的滋味真的不太好，男人伸手扣住机械臂，看到青年满脸寒意。很明显，如果真的是情趣play重现，巴基充其量捏捏自己的脖子，又软又浪地说一句“弄死你”。  
他就着窒息前的最后一点清醒，顶开了Omega的内腔。巴基略带痛苦地呻吟出声，手上力道有了松懈。史蒂夫趁此捉了他左手压在枕畔，牢牢控制住青年。  
成结的痛爽迅速占据大脑。他眨眨眼，滑下一滴泪。自己刚刚想杀了史蒂夫？那个男声是谁？  
颈侧的红痕还鲜艳地鼓胀着。男人俯身重重吻在青年唇上，随后凑到对方耳边。  
“别去想。”


	3. Chapter 3

巴基一直都认为打针是件非常奇妙的事。细如发丝的针尖扎进皮下，冰凉的液体被推进血管，强制性地融为一体。  
“那是什么？”  
他现在稳定又清醒，仿佛前不久是春梦一场。史蒂夫拔下注射器，重新盖好针管盖子随后丢进垃圾桶。  
“避孕针。除了应付发情期，这东西基本都待在冰箱里过期。今天是突发情况”  
男人紧接着解释，生怕对方觉得自己之前经常管不住下半身。  
孩子是个有些陌生的字眼。巴基想起山姆说过他们两个很喜欢曾经隔壁的小女儿，经常跟保姆打过招呼就抱到自己家，深更半夜才送回去。  
“你们……我们为什么没有孩子？”  
史蒂夫用力按了按他胳膊上的针眼，确保不会留下淤青。  
“你怕哪天我们俩……”男人伸手在喉间比划一下，“那孩子是丢给山姆养大还是去蹭斯露德的奶粉，是个大问题。”  
被抛弃过，所以更害怕做不好父母。他理解巴基，也完全尊重伴侣的意愿。不是看不出青年眼中的羡慕，但自己想等对方彻底解开心结再谈这事。  
“我想看看她。”  
巴基暂时想象不出满脸母爱哄逗孩子的自己，至于史蒂夫，他会是个好父亲。  
“让索尔他们过来还是我们去？”  
落地窗外，傍晚风景正好。  
“出去走走吧。”  
他龇牙咧嘴地坐起身。男人伸手绕到青年腰后不住揉着。气氛有一点尴尬，仿佛初夜后的清晨。

风格简洁的办公室里亮若白昼。  
巴基坐在沙发上，捏着果汁杯里的吸管不时搅动。纤长睫毛在灯光之下投影到脸颊，史蒂夫没欣赏多久，胡桃木的大门被推开。  
洛基先跨进一步，立刻摸到墙上开关调暗灯光。索尔放下半捂在女儿眼睛前的手，看到因事插自己两刀的兄弟又好气又好笑。  
“到Daddy这儿来。”  
乌发青年冲斯露德轻轻拍了两下手，后者啃着小拳头拱进他怀里，圆溜溜的眼睛不住扫视好久不见的叔叔们。  
“你老婆不会还要掐死我吧？”  
“别做美梦了，他只掐我。”  
闹小孩子脾气的史蒂夫，巴基差点忍不住笑。受害者未免太甘之如饴，自己也是心大。愧疚与迷茫随之涌上，他又开始自闭。  
斯露德捕捉到巴恩斯叔叔那一丝转瞬即逝的笑颜，兴奋地出声表达心情，同时朝前伸出嫩藕般的小胳膊。索尔朝门外扬扬下巴。史蒂夫回头望向巴基，在看到对方点头后才与朋友一起离开房间。  
“你应该知道我的名字，就不用假惺惺地互相自我介绍了。”  
洛基抱着女儿坐到青年对面，见收不住张牙舞爪的斯露德，随后把她放到茶几上。白白软软的小家伙腿脚异常灵活，眨眼间爬过茶几，伸手去够巴基的膝盖。青年移走玻璃杯，身体前倾将小公主抱到腿上。  
“她还真喜欢你那条铁胳膊，”洛基看到女儿果不其然去抓巴基的机械臂，语气不自然地变酸，“我得去拿一条备用的给斯露德当玩具。”  
巴基低头凝视仰着小脸的天使宝宝，弓起食指轻轻碰了碰她腮边。清澈的蓝眸笑成月牙海，斯露德扭身爬向叔叔的左侧。洛基见状“嗖”地站起来，一手捞过女儿一手从茶几隔层掏出包湿巾。  
“愣着干嘛？消毒啊，”他皱眉冲巴基嚷嚷，而后转脸温柔地哄斯露德，“Daddy不想让你蹭到罗杰斯叔叔的口水。”  
巴基撕开包装，认真做着金属的清洁工作。

“母螳螂。”  
青年听后只扫了一眼对面，对这句调侃没什么反应。也是，之前或是现在，白狼都不会对类似的玩笑话认真，因为它们比现实要委婉得多。他只顾逗着别人家的女儿，特别想抢回家自己养。  
没引起对方脸红耳热，有些不爽。洛基向后靠着沙发，脑补史蒂夫在床上被掐就想嘲笑他好惨一男的。当然，黑狮绝对不会说“我跟我的Omega做，差点没命”这种话。  
“巴基不是失忆，是被洗脑了。诱因是我的信息素味道”  
他听后与索尔面面相觑，随后稍稍深入一想便猜到了大致起因经过。  
“你打算怎么办？从此吃素还是破坏嗅神经，总不可能让史蒂夫切腺体吧？那你发情怎么办？”  
巴基因这句正经话结束了惬意时光，他揽着斯露德的后背让小家伙站在自己腿上，不想让孩子看到自己忽然冷淡的脸。金发碧眼的小公主将下巴抵在青年肩膀，扭头时看到了非常眼熟的红痕。  
“说实话，我不知道。这三条听上去都不是什么好方法。”  
“要听最后一个选项吗？”  
洛基右臂搭在沙发扶手上，腰身扭成个好看的角度，交叠的腿却笔直颀长。  
“什么？”  
巴基百分百肯定对方眼里正闪着狡黠的光。  
“多做呗，闻习惯不就好了。锻炼到不管多浓都不会狂躁，那就没事了。”  
“这算什么解决办法？”  
巴基被斯露德戳得脖子有点痒。他扭头望着始作俑者，对方笑嘻嘻地抱着自己的脖子送上奶香味的吻。  
“当然算，不然你们就趁这段时间生个孩子玩儿？反正你现在也不能出任务。”  
“麻烦，不然斯露德给我？”他抱紧香软的奶团子，假装耍无赖。  
“你怎么失忆了还开始不要脸呢？自己生去。”  
洛基瞥了他一眼，准备再跟史蒂夫吹吹风。毕竟有便宜不占，王八蛋。

男人推门进来，正巧看到冲着斯露德笑得很甜的巴基。就这么一眼，现实带来的阴郁瞬间清空。不管怎么样，他还有巴基。  
“洛基说他花园里的杏子熟了，让我们去摘。”  
可史蒂夫清楚地记得，隔壁那棵可怜巴巴的杏子树还没自己大拇指粗。他似乎有点明白狗头军师的意思，四下无人好办事。这办法听着不正经，但可能会有用。一般的洗脑只要找到关键词便能剔除，从而一劳永逸。但巴基只能靠他自己。命运不公。  
他打着方向盘拐上高架桥，驱车驶向山庄别墅。

相比之下，自己更喜欢布鲁克林的小公寓。巴基关上花洒，站到镜子前擦去身上水珠。另一个自己神情寡淡，湿透的发丝纠缠在额角。他随意擦了几下，套上睡衣出了盥洗室。睡前阅读被复习取代，他看着笔记本上密密麻麻的字，觉得一切离自己很远，却又真实地参与其中，无法分割。幕后黑手现身的那天会成为以后的纪念日。青年伸出闪着冷光的机械臂，不由想身体残缺与记忆空白哪个更痛。  
临睡前的两下敲门声让他停下关台灯的手。  
“史蒂夫？”巴基冲门外喊了一声。  
男人推开门时手里还抱着个枕头，神色坦然，仿佛自己真的只有三岁。年幼的史蒂夫在青年脑海中一闪而过，瘦瘦小小像根豆芽菜，不过那时是暴雨天，狂风呼啸。巴基因突如其来的回忆暂时晃神，他拍了拍身侧床铺，示意对方过来。  
静夜中的两道呼吸声格外清晰。他们心知肚明彼此仍然清醒，却不能过分亲密。本能变成潜在威胁，听上去有点惨。史蒂夫翻身侧躺在床，伸臂捞过青年。淡淡的蜂蜜味好闻得很，他埋在对方颈窝，声音很轻。  
“不做，就抱着。”  
巴基闻到了一点橙花的苦香，他闭眼靠在史蒂夫胸前，渐渐沉进梦里。怀中人呼吸变得均匀绵长，史蒂夫缓慢地释放信息素，将浓度控制在一个适当的数值。  
室内的雪松味冷冽好闻。

醒来觉得甚是爱你。  
这话放在以前，史蒂夫觉得非常无聊，因为他从五岁开始就跟巴基同吃同住。往好听了说是竹马竹马，实话就是跟屁虫。想过巴基会与别人相伴终老，且不止一次，但往往随之涌上的酸涩，会被对方用拉手摸头拍肩等等普通不过的小动作轻松化解，然后自己就会把心放回肚子里，继续还算开心地混日子。  
在等巴基醒来的半小时里，史蒂夫想了很多，比如坦然承认自己有时是无理取闹的醋包。青年睡得不太舒服，毕竟整夜维持了一个姿势。他像被男人紧紧搂在怀里的布娃娃，漂亮又柔软。  
“早。”  
史蒂夫低头看着残留睡意的绿眼睛，声线有一点嘶哑。对方直勾勾地盯着自己，男人心里萌生出不好的想法，甚至想跳下床去刷牙洗澡。在史蒂夫偷溜跑路之前，巴基仰脸轻轻吻在他下巴。  
晨起厮磨的结果只有一个。数次你来我往的亲吻之后，青年翻身坐到男人腰腹间，眼神是明目张胆的热烈。

史蒂夫枕上爱人后颈，嗅到了淋漓热汗的水汽与甜香。他轻声问巴基要不要一起洗澡，对方软绵绵地开口让他先去。等男人收拾一新自浴室出来，床上人仅搭了个被角再次熟睡。他替人拉好被子，坐在床沿盯着青年半掩在枕头后的睡颜看了很久。

我是不是被耍了。巴基看着隔壁花园里离去世差半口气的果树，很想把斯露德偷走来报复洛基。  
史蒂夫大气不敢出，勤勤恳恳挖坑栽树。希望他跟巴基的孙子都吃到自家产的果子。至于树在隔壁的问题可以忽略不计。


End file.
